Debilidades
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Una vez fue Batgirl. Una vez se encargó de proteger Gotham mientras su melena rojiza se mecía con el viento, ahora es tan sólo Bárbara Gordon. Una chica horrorizada tras lo que le sucedió con el Joker, a pesar de ello no piensa dejar de luchar por ser quien era. Quizá era una mujer fuerte, pero toda persona tiene sus debilidades y ella prefirió escribirlas


Aún podía notar el pavor que sentí aquella noche. Era como si en todos estos años jamás se hubiera separado de mi piel. No importaba las veces que intentara frotar cada parte de mi cuerpo, el temor seguía allí, esa noche seguiría en mi mente atormentándome, maldiciéndome por haber abierto la puerta y no haber estado alerta.

A veces tener memoria fotográfica puede ser un auténtico horror, es como si mi mente pudiera recopilar cada detalle de ese día. El cómo el color de mis mejillas desaparecía cuando vi ese rostro blanquecino sonreírme con tanta diversión, el cómo el sudor danzó suavemente por mi médula espinal y como no volvería a funcionar como siempre ante su pequeña broma.

No sé si dejé de respirar antes o después de que me disparara, sólo sé que mi cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, haciendo que nuestra pequeña mesa de café se rompiera en mil pedazos. Cada pequeño trozo transparente se coloreaba con mi sangre y ese dolor era tan insoportable que las lágrimas caían solas por mi rostro.

Jamás me había sentido tan vulnerable, siempre había optado con la opción más peligrosa, la que me hiciera demostrar que a pesar de ser una cría como todo el mundo decía, me hiciera volar y destacar mi potencial. Quizá por ello, me vi envuelta con Bruce. Quizá por ello Batgirl marcó un antes y un después en mi vida.

A veces ser Bárbara suponía ser la "niña perfecta del comisario", aquella que debía estar protegida, ya que podría romperse en mil pedazos en cualquier momento. Yo no era así, me había criado entre policías, no temía al crimen, yo quería ser parte de esa justicia que algún día diera un mejor amanecer a Gotham. Aun así, creo que papá jamás entendió que me estaba atrapando en una jaula de cristal, la cual algún día terminaría por hacerse añicos y nadaríamos en un mar de secretos que nunca podría explicarle.

Ser Batgirl implicaba tener esas alas de las que siempre me había privado. Era ocultar esa parte de mi vida que me retenía para ser "perfecta" ante los ojos de mi padre. Ese traje me dio lo que necesitaba, me permitió tener los mejores momentos de mi vida, y como me los dio, también me los quitó. ¿Por qué razón? :

Porque el Joker quería hacerme daño.

Porque el Joker quería destrozar a papá.

Porque el Joker quería llamar la atención de Batman y yo sólo era un pequeño peón en todo aquello.

Por más que mi psicóloga me dijera en cada sesión que debía abrirme ante ella, me resultaba imposible. No podía decirle que esa "otra parte de mí" había sufrido una baja. Tampoco podía decirle como de entrelazada estaba mi vida con el caballero oscuro y como las pesadillas hacían que mi garganta se desgarrara. Porque ahora no servía para nada. Porque todo el mundo se lamentaba de lo que le había pasado a la pobre Bárbara Gordon.

Era irónico que mis propias sábanas se convirtieran en mis peores mordazas, quizá no podía defenderme todo lo que deseaba en sueños, pero al parecer aun conservaba la suficiente fuerza para estar atrapada entre ellas. Por ello en medio de la oscuridad de mi habitación abría los ojos, miraba al techo y sentía sus manos en mi cuerpo. No importaba las veces que le pidiera explicaciones, ni las que intentara rogarle porque no deseaba que me hiciera aquello.

"Por el crimen"

Eso era lo único que había sido capaz de decir con suspicacia y con aspecto ganador. Aquel hombre había visto de mi tanto que incluso mis gemidos llenos de dolor le importaron demasiado poco. La sensación era horrible, podía notar aún sus embestidas con fiereza, susurrándome que no debía culparle a él, si no a la persona que debía protegerme. Recuerdo que no fui capaz de decir nada coherente, se me nublaba la vista, la sangre seguía escapando de mi vientre y el dolor me hacía incapaz de mover ni un músculo. Estaba siendo su muñeca, como si en esta ocasión hubiera sido su Harley particular, la cual podía azotar todas las veces que deseara hasta estar saciado y orgulloso.

Maldita sea, no me consideraba una persona débil…

Cada vez que el dolor me despertaba, me echaba el pelo hacia atrás con nerviosismo y cuando tenía oportunidad me tapaba los ojos con las manos. No quería que papá escuchara mis sollozos, suficiente culpable me sentía ante todo lo que había pasado. Quizá la oscuridad era una buena coraza protectora en aquellos momentos, quizá se volvería mi aliada con el tiempo, ya que pasaría a ser parte del banquillo, pero lo único que deseaba era dejar de temblar y de sentir esos deseos de venganza.

Una vez Bruce me dijo lo horrible que era caer en aquel abismo, siempre decía que una vez que entrabas no podías escapar de él. Era como si tus manos estuvieran manchadas de sangre y tu cuerpo se moviera sólo por la rabia y la desesperación. Muchas veces había querido entenderle, incluso me había parecido una metáfora algo romántica ante su posición con Gotham, ya que siempre estaba entre la "luz y la oscuridad" de la ciudad, aún así no quería perder los estribos, todos mis esfuerzos no podían se promovidos por mis deseos de pegarle un tiro a aquel hombre que no dejaba de reírse estridentemente en mi cabeza, como si su mejor foto fuera mi más profundo dolor.

Por ello esa mañana me levanté con un poco más de dignidad que los días anteriores, ya no me limitaba a ser una universitaria en silla de ruedas. Debía fortalecerme, porque quizá aquello sería para siempre, pero mi cerebro seguía funcionando con precisión y podrían necesitarme.

Cuando papá se marchaba a comisaria me encargaba de sentarme como podía sobre la mesita de noche, cogía algunas herramientas del trastero y me encargaba de adherir una barra de ejercicios a la pared. Seguramente si hubieras tenido la oportunidad de verme te hubieras reído, porque esa maldita barra de hierro siempre me ganaba la batalla. Era como… ¿Ese típico villano que era como un grano en el culo? Algo similar.

Mis primeros días de gimnasio en casa fueron un auténtico desastre, podía tener la resistencia suficiente para volver a intentarlo hasta treinta veces, pero salir a correr todos los días antes de aquello no había fortalecido mis brazos, sino mis piernas, aquellas que no podía utilizar en ningún momento.

Cada vez que me alzaba con fiereza, me caía como si fuera de plomo, te aseguro que el fuerte estruendo era mucho más que los pequeños moratones que intentaba esconder cada noche cuando cenaba con papá. Me centré en dar prioridad a aquello en mi vida, fueron unos meses tan difíciles que a veces la ansiedad y los pensamientos negativos me dejaban tirada en el suelo durante horas, pegando tales puñetazos al suelo que me planteaba morir en vez de estar en esa situación. Después desistía, me aferraba a los brazos de la silla de ruedas y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me alzaba hasta caer sobre el asiento.

¿Por qué a mí?

Era una pregunta que solía hacerme constantemente, sobre todo a la hora de darme un baño. Mi padre había insistido muchísimas veces en buscar a alguien que me pudiera echar una mano ante mi… Invalidez, pero no estuve dispuesta a esa derrota. Me habían disparado, pero seguía siendo lista, lo suficiente para poder asearme por mi cuenta.

Me sentaba en un taburete cada mañana, al menos las barras de metal que habíamos instalado en la bañera eran de gran ayuda para dejarme caer sobre éste. Dejaba que mi cuerpo recibiera el agua caliente con cierto alivio, enjuagaba mi cuerpo con aquella pequeña esponja de color rosa que había entre los regalos que me habían dejado en el hospital, sin embargo cuando bajaba la cabeza y veía mis piernas sin vida, me preguntaba si merecía la pena.

En ocasiones sacudía la cabeza intentando alejar aquellos sentimientos de mi cabeza, cogía una de mis piernas con una mano, la enjabonaba y la dejaba en su lugar con cuidado y mimo, para después seguir con la otra. Creo que con el tiempo me acostumbré a aquello, las pesadillas seguían ahí, pero mi mente debía protegerse de mis propios miedos, porque el Joker se había convertido en él.

Supongo que pensarás que porqué te estoy contando todo esto, pero creo que eres la única persona capaz de entender mi situación, entenderme y no culparse en exceso por no haberme protegido. Han pasado tres largos años desde que pasó aquello, he sido muy útil en casa, con mis manos tecleando sin parar para daros la mayor ventaja posible. Porque sí, lo sabes, aparte de ser una chica lista, también soy buena en los ordenadores.

Quizá ser "El Oráculo" me dio esa posibilidad a no perderme. Batgirl estaba en el banquillo tras una larga carrera de la que no había podido defenderse, pero Bárbara la protegía con uñas y dientes mientras ésta intentaba ponerse en pie con la esperanza de volver a dejarse caer por los edificios de la ciudad y sentir como sus mejillas se enrojecían del frío.

Ahora me siento que somos una, que puedo entenderla más de lo que me gustaría y ahora que he sido capaz de ponerme en pie por mí misma, sólo quiero decirte que esta noche vuelvo a ser esa chica a la que intentaste impresionar con aquellas botitas de duende. Quizá estoy un poco oxidada, ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que perseguí a los malos en directo y no tras un ordenador, pero espero que en esta ocasión seas capaz de atraparme, chico maravilla.

Porque no sé como reaccionaré cuando vuelva a verle, pero sólo sé que he vuelto…


End file.
